1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle computing systems, and more particularly to a vehicle computing module.
2. Related Art
Modern vehicles are increasingly employing functions that are computer-controlled. As an example, a vehicle may include an infotainment system having a computer platform that makes a plurality of information and entertainment functions available to the user. Such functions may include the playback of audio or video files, such as for example, from a CD or a DVD; the execution of navigation software for providing guidance to the driver of the vehicle; or for performing speech recognition. The development of new processors and new system architectures in recent years has dramatically increased the processing power of such infotainment systems within relatively short time spans. Significant increases in performance may be achieved within one to three years. Such dramatic performance improvements may result in the development of media or software that are tailored for these systems, but cannot be played back or executed on older systems.
Vehicle computer systems are often generally configured for a particular type of vehicle, and are fixedly mounted inside the vehicle. The life span of a vehicle may increase to 15 years and beyond; but the computing system of the vehicle becomes outdated after only a small fraction of the vehicle's lifetime. A new computer system that is tailored to the specific vehicle will generally not be available once the model line is discontinued. The users of the vehicle end up tied to their obsolete computer systems unable to benefit from recent developments and improvements in computing systems.
The technology cycles of modern CPUs may be in the range of 1-1.5 years while the standard development cycle for an automotive head unit from the first idea to series production may be more in the range of 3 years. This difference creates a risk that the lifecycle of the new head unit begins with an already outdated processing unit.
Another further problem involves specific requirements that may need to be met in an automotive environment. A common computer system that may be upgradeable by simply exchanging a processor can generally not be employed in an automotive environment. First of all, the computing system is typically customized for the particular type of vehicle. The geometry of the system may need to be adapted to the installation space available, and interfaces may need to be adapted to particular applications. Second, a computing system for a vehicle may need to meet very stringent operating requirements. The computing system may need to ensure a failure-safe operation in a wide range of environmental conditions, such as a wide temperature and humidity range. Due to the limited installation space, the generation of heat raises other important issues that may proscribe the use of conventional computing systems in a vehicle. Connectors and mounting elements used in the computing systems may also not be designed to meet requirements regarding resistance to vibrations for operation in a vehicle.
A need therefore exists for improved vehicle computing systems that enable upgrades involving new processors and new functions.